heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Héctor Rivera
|pets = Dante and Pepita (family Alebrije) |friends = His grandson Miguel, his wife Imelda, his daughter Coco, son-in-law Julio, Rosita, his granddaughter Victoria, Óscar and Felipe, and the rest of the family, Gustavo, Cecilia, Frida Kahlo, Ernesto de la Cruz (formerly) |enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz, Ernesto de la Cruz's security team |likes = Music, singing and dancing, his family, Día de los Muertos, tacos, tequila, bread of the dead, Frida Kahlo, his daughter, Miguel Rivera, Frida Kahlo, Imelda, Ernesto de la Cruz (formerly), musicians (currently) |dislikes = Musicians (formerly), being separated from his daughter, not being able to crossover, his family in danger |powers = Disassembling body parts Singing Guitarist |possessions = His guitar |fate = Welcomed back into the Rivera family. |quote = "I didn't write 'Remember Me' for the world. I wrote it for Coco. I'm a pretty sorry excuse for a great-great-grandpa." }} Héctor Rivera 'is the deuteragonist of the 2017 film, ''Coco. He is the father of the titular character, Mamá Coco, the great-great-grandfather of the protagonist, Miguel Rivera and husband of Mama Imelda. Background Héctor is the husband of Imelda, father of Coco, father-in-law of Julio, grandfather of Victoria and Elena Rivera, and Miguel's long-lost great-great-grandfather. Having a passion for music, Héctor wrote many of songs that became famous under the name of Ernesto de La Cruz. One of the songs "Un Poco Loco" for Imelda and "Remember Me" as a lullaby/love song for his daughter, Coco. Though Imelda wanted to settle down, Héctor leaves the family to join his former friend, Ernesto da la Cruz in music.He began missing his family and intended to return to them but was unfortunately was killed by his former friend, Ernesto de la Cruz. However, most people, Including Héctor, believed that he died of food poisoning.He later woke up in the Land of the Dead. When he never returned, Imelda believed he had truly abandoned the family. When she came to the Land of the Dead, Imelda and Héctor remained distant towards one another. Slowly, as Coco forgot her father, Héctor's bones began to turn yellow and cracked. He tried numerous times to cross the bridge, dressing up as Diego Rivera and an Alebrije. However, both attempts failed. Because music appeared to have stopped him from realizing what he wanted all along (family), Héctor began to dislike musicians and grew embittered towards his once friend, Ernesto da la Cruz for stealing his music and taking all the credit, as well as stealing his guitar. Personality Héctor is mischievous, well-meaning, sly, charming, caring, loving, nice, somewhat desperate, sneaky, fatherly, humorous, benevolent, romantic, protective, crafty, and stubborn. Héctor is somewhat sneaky and crafty, being able to put a costume together. However, most people can see through his disguise, including the security guard. However, this was probably because she knew he mostly would try disguises to get the bridge. Héctor was a man who did not want fame or fortune or the world to remember him. He was a man who had a deep love and adoration of his family, especially towards his daughter and wife, and eventually, his great-great-grandson, Miguel. At the start of the film, Héctor was shown to dislike music almost as much as his estranged family. He believes that all musicians are a bunch of "self important jerks" despite being a musician himself. This was because he grew resentful of Ernesto never giving him credit for the songs that made him famous. However, he made the exception for Chicharrón and played the song. After meeting Miguel, Héctor shared a love of music again, even becoming a supportive to Miguel and teaching him how to shake off his nerves before a performance. Hector also enjoyed singing with his then-unknown great-great grandson and playing the guitar while Imelda was singing on stage in the finale. Héctor also shares a stubbornness with his wife, Imelda and their great-great-grandson, Miguel, as he is stubborn in showing a determination not to change his attitude. He was somewhat desperate in getting to cross the bridge, even desperately getting help from the human child, Miguel to put his photo on an ofrenda when he got home. Héctor was also a protective and fatherly individual, as his fatherly thought was to always love his daughter. Becoming close with Miguel, Héctor became a fatherly figure towards the child, worriedly searching for him when he ran away to find Frida Kahlo and showing he felt responsible for Miguel. His greatest desire was seeing Coco again, the reason he needed to get to the bridge. He was also a romantic, shown when he wrote "Un Poco Loco" for his daughter and was able to reconcile with her. '''Physical Appearance Before his death, Héctor was a handsome, young man and was only twenty-one when he died. He had tan skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. After his death, his brown eyes became magenta. It can be noted that Héctor and Miguel both have similar hair-styles, with bangs parted to the left. As Héctor was being forgotten, his bones turned to a yellowish color. He wore clothing that became rip and tattered. Mostly in rags his purple vest was tattered and his brown pants torn on each pant leg. By the end of the film, Héctor's bones turned white again. His clothing was no longer ripped up or tattered and instead of being barefoot, he sports on brown Rivera shoes. According to his great-great grandson, Miguel, Héctor and Coco have the same chin and cheek bone structure. 'Powers & Abilities ' Coco Héctor appears in a prologue, narrated by his grandson, Miguel explaining the ban on music. He is also the faceless musician in the picture and his guitar is folded over. He first physically appears in the movie by disguising himself as artist Frida Kahlo in another attempt to get across the Marigold Bridge. In the security line, Héctor attempts to sneak passed security. However, the woman at the security check out scans for "Frida's" photo on an ofrenda despite Héctor's protests. Having been caught in a lie, Héctor removed his Frida disguise. Desperately needing to cross the bridge, Héctor attempts to cross it by evading the guards. Meanwhile, a curious Miguel is watching the exchange in the re-entry line. As he attempts to cross the bridge, Héctor suddenly sinks into the petals, the magic not working for him. Two security guards nonchalantly take him away as Héctor yells out "Dumb Flower Bridge!" The guards take him to the corrections center, where Héctor is being told of the charges and emptying his head out with flower petals, which includes faking a unibrow, which shocks the skeleton. He attempts to bribe the officer with many unsuccessful attempts, such as an emotional appeal and promising backstage tickets to Ernesto's sunrise spectacular. Instead of arresting him, the officer lets Héctor off with a warning, something that immensely annoys him and he storms out without his friend, Cecelia's costume. As he is leaving, Héctor is approached by Miguel, who asks if he really knows de la Cruz, having overheard Héctor's conversation with the corrections officer. As he asks who wants to know, Héctor is immensely shocked and horrified to see a living child in his presence. Miguel then takes Héctor to a phonebooth to avoid his family or anyone else's suspicions, and explains that he needs de la Cruz's blessing, believing the man to be his great-great-grandfather. Though initially shocked that Ernesto even has a great-great-grandson, Héctor begins to use this as an advantage to get to the Land of the Living to see Coco again. Miguel re-thinks his request and decides that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. However, Héctor manages to convince him to help Miguel get to de la Cruz They leave Marigold Central Station in a hurry as the Riveras pursue them. Miguel and Héctor hide in an alley where Héctor disguises Miguel as a skeleton to prevent any suspicions. Héctor promises to bring Miguel to de la Cruz in exchange for putting his photo on Miguel's ofrenda when he enters the Land of the Living. However, he points out that de la Cruz is a hard person to get to and asks if there's anyone else more easy to get to. Miguel keeps the fact he has a family a secret. He nearly leaves to find de la Cruz himself but Héctor decides to help Miguel get to his alleged great-great-grandfather and begins chasing after him. However, Héctor admits that getting to Ernesto isn't going to be easy because he is a busy man. However, he stops when he sees Miguel walking funny and questions what he is doing. The twelve-year-old says he's trying to walk like a skeleton, but Héctor knows that Miguel is actually walking like him and tells him that is not how skeletons walk and tells him to knock it off when he points out how Héctor walks. As they are passing Miguel sees the sign about Ernesto's Sunrise Spectacular, Héctor expresses disdain for the celebration, explaining that it's a party celebrating the end of Dia de los Meurtos. As Miguel expresses that the twenty-one year old man can get them in based on what he told the security guard, Héctor admits it was a lie and apologizes for doing that, causing the boy to glare at him. Seeing him upset, Héctor assures Miguel that he can get him to Ernesto because he knows where de la Cruz is rehearsing. Reluctantly, Miguel goes along with him. Some time later, Héctor takes Miguel to the warehouse, where he has his friend, Cecilia, let them in, telling Héctor that he better have that dress. When they get in the warehouse, Héctor admits to Ceci that he lost the dress (due to the security guard not letting him have it back.) During his argument with Ceci, Héctor realizes that Miguel and Dante ran off. He finds his companions with Frida Kahlo and begins to push Miguel away from "pestering the celebrities." However, Hector is met with disappointment from Miguel that his great-great grandfather is throwing a party across town. They learn from a group of musicians where they mention that there is a talented show where the winners get to go to his party. Miguel gets the idea to compete, as Hector tries to convince Miguel not to do it, he instead decides to help Miguel get into the party de la Cruz is hosting. Hector, defeated, says he knows a guy that has one. Printed Media The novel reveals that Héctor pretended to be Diego Rivera, the famous painter and an alebrije. He also expressed hope that when he sings to her, the songs are powerful enough to cross over to the Land of the Living, even in her dreams. Songs Solos * "Everyone Knows Juanita" Duets * "Un Poco Loco" (sung with his great-great-grandson) * "Remember Me" (sung with his daughter) Relationships Miguel Rivera Héctor developed a strong relationship with Miguel throughout their interaction in the movie. However, things were awkward when they first met. Due to being a parent himself, Héctor watched out for his then-unknown grandson and acted as a paternal figure. For example, Héctor had immediately went searching for him when Miguel ran off to find Frida Kahlo and did not include swear words in the song "Everyone Knows Juanita" with Miguel present. He later gave Musical advice to Miguel on how to perform in front of others and praised him for his performance afterwards and proudly declared that he was glad Miguel was his great-great-grandson. After learning Miguel was running from his family,, Hector later yelled at Miguel for lying to him about not having any other family members besides de la Cruz and chastises him for leaving his family and nearly dragged him back to the Riveras, believing he was doing what was best in Miguel's interests. However,this led to the boy to run from Hector, who immediately regretted for chasing the boy away and began yelling for Miguel to come back. Though initially angered at Miguel for leaving without holding out his end of the deal, Héctor instead gently asked him to put his photo on his ofrenda for Héctor to see his daughter again. Also, during the conversation with Ernesto, despite not wanting to come between Ernesto and Miguel, Héctor believed that the child deserved to know the truth: that his "grandfather" was a con-man who stole songs Héctor wrote. Later, blinded by anger, Hector attacked Ernesto, ignoring Miguel's cry of warning. They both reconciled when they were trapped in a cenote together, Héctor comforted Miguel for de la Cruz' sudden betrayal. It was there that Héctor's relationship with Miguel changed when they were revealed to be related, and both of them smiled when their relation was revealed. Since he was the great-grandson of his daughter, Héctor loved Miguel dearly, as both of them yelled to be proud to be each other's family, begged Ernesto to spare his living grandson, and shouted in agony when he saw Miguel thrown off the roof. In their final moments together, Héctor called Miguel "m'ijo" as a sign of his affection for him and Miguel called him "Papá Héctor" before he disappeared to the land of the Living. Images Trivia * Héctor's guitar was given to him by his wife as a present. * He wore "Un Poco Loco" for Imelda and "Remember Me" for Coco. *According to their descendant, Miguel, Héctor and Coco have the same chin and cheekbones *There are several movie hints that Héctor is Miguel's true great-great-grandfather: **After Miguel says they need to "find his great-great-grandfather, Dante immediately "wanders off to the room where Héctor is being processed. ***Also, later, Dante tries to keep Héctor and Miguel together, especially when the two Riveras have their argument. **Miguel and Héctor play the same chord while Miguel was at his shrine to Ernesto. **Both Héctor and Miguel had marigold flung into them when they couldn't go to the talent show and sneak off the Marigold Bridge respectively and they spit out the flower petals. **Another way you can tell that Miguel and Héctor are truly related is that they have very similar hair styles as both of them have bangs that are straight parted and messy, have similar beauty marks and dimple (when Héctor was alive) *It's revealed in one of the deleted scenes that Héctor was originally a tour guide and was asked from Ernesto de la Cruz to keep him out of the tour and stay away from his home. *In the same deleated scene, Héctor and Miguel first meet on the bus as opposed to meeting at Marigold Grand Central Station. *In one of the deleted scenes, Héctor and Miguel were attacked by Pepita, which was her original introduction to the film. Category:Hispanic characters Category:Adults‏‎ Category:Coco characters Category:Animated characters‏‎ Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters Category:Video game characters Category:Singing characters Category:Skeletons Category:Former Humans Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deuteragonists‏‎ Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Spouses Category:Heroes Category:Mentors‏‎